


2x1

by deardeay



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, With Clothes On
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeay/pseuds/deardeay
Summary: Shiro se deja convencer por Matt para ir a la mejor fiesta del año, luego de un momento de aburrimiento se encuentra con dos tipos que están dispuestos a darle la mejor experiencia de su vida.





	2x1

Shiro no es fan de los lugares aglomerados, por eso evita con todas sus fuerzas ir a las fiestas de la universidad, casi siempre son en lugares pequeños con poca ventilación que rápido se llenan de humo de tabaco. 

Sin embargo, se dejó convencer por Matt para ir a la mejor fiesta del año. Sabe que fue un error cuando su amigo desaparece entre la gente. 

Le saluda a unos cuantos de sus compañeros, acepta un vaso con bebida desconocida y se excusa para ir al baño. Esquiva a algunas personas y atraviesa una puerta que lleve a la azotea. No hay nadie ahí. 

Busca un lugar para quedarse hasta que sea hora de irse, espera que la multitud no quiera subir a tomar un poco de aire, o a fumar.

La noche está tranquila, no logra percibir ninguna estrella en el cielo, le da un trago a su bebida y descubre que no estaba tan mal como pensaba.

Su tranquilidad se ve interrumpida cuando una pareja ruidosa sube, pero no lo ven. Se concentran en sí mismos, se besan, se restriegan el uno contra el otro y gimen sin decoro.

Shiro sabe que debería dejarlos solos, pero tiene que pasar frente a ellos para llegar a la puerta. Y la verdad sea dicha: no quiere dejar de verlos.

El espectáculo se acaba pronto, la pareja se separa, Shiro les quita la mirada de encima y se concentra en su bebida, espera que si no se mueve no lo noten.

Pero esa noche la suerte no está de su lado, uno de la pareja lo aborda, le dice:  — estás muy solo, tienes cara de que te hace falta compañía.  — Shiro no le responde, lo mirá, lo estudia. Es alto, casi tanto como él, delgado, moreno y tiene bonita sonrisa.  — Vente con nosotros,  — dice el sujeto y Shiro asiente. 

No sabe porqué lo hace, tampoco tiene idea de cuáles son sus intenciones. El acompañante del tipo se acerca a ellos, sonríe. Su sonrisa no es tan bonita, pero es más guapo, fortachón con manos grandes, lo intimida un poco. 

— ¿Estabas disfrutando el show?  — pregunta el de manos grandes, sin rodeos. El alcohol de su bebida le dio valor.  —No era tan disfrutable, la verdad —Los tipos se miran se sonríen y se acercan a él. El de la sonrisa bonita está muy cerca, si inclina y su boca está cerca de su oído. —Podríamos hacerte disfrutar si así lo quieres. —Shiro siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, está cachondo, los tipos lo pusieron así. 

Quiere responder algo astuto, pero mejor toma al tipo de la nuca y lo besa. El de la sonrisa bonita le responde el beso, lo profundiza, penetra su boca con su lengua. Su pareja no se queda parado, pone detrás de Shiro y restriega su entrepierna con su trasero, le besa el cuello, le recorre los costados. 

Shiro toca lo que alcanza de ellos, lo están aplastando y le encanta. 

El de la sonrisa bonita termina el beso y mira a su pareja —Elegimos bien —le dice y el otro asiente. El de las manos grandes le muerde la nuca a Shiro, luego le pasa la lengua y le susurra: —Te vamos a coger. —Shiro es un desastre, solo responde con ruidos desesperados.

El fortachón lo pone de frente contra la pared, le desabrocha los pantalones y se los baja de un tirón. Shiro siente el frío contra sus piernas, se siente expuesto. El fortachón se inca frente a él y le abre las nalgas, —Agárratelas —Le ordena —ábrete para mí. —Shiro le hace caso, antes de que se pudiera quejar siente un dedo embadurnado con lubricante en su entrada, lo acaricia suave, sin entrar. Cuando por fin se lo mete Shiro es un desastre. Choca la cabeza contra la pared y hace uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritar. 

Un dedo. Dos dedos. Ruega por el tercero, de inmediato lo recompensan. El fortachón se lo folla con los dedos, Shiro acaricia su erección lentamente alargando el placer. Hace un sonido de queja cuando le sacan los dedos y se queda vacío. Tiembla de anticipación, sabe lo que viene.

—Tienes un culo increíble, me muero por metértela —Shiro siente que restriega el glande contra su entrada, empuja las caderas para que entre de una vez, pero en lugar de eso le detiene las caderas y recorre toda su raja con la punta, mojándolo todo. Una gota de sudor baja por su frente, no puede soportarlo. El tipo detrás de él se ríe y se introduce de una estocada fuerte, es enorme. 

Se lo coge con estocadas firmes y profundas, Shiro es un desastre, su cuerpo tiembla por la intrusión, por el placer, lo único que quiere es que destroce. 

Las sensaciones son tantas que se viene sin darse cuenta. El fortachón lo agarra duro de las caderas y embiste hasta que deja todo su semen dentro de Shiro. Le muerde la espalda antes de sacar su miembro. 

—Eh, —dice su novio— quítate, es mi turno. 

Shiro intenta estabilizar su respiración. Siente al tipo de la sonrisa detrás de él, acariciándole las nalgas. El semen del fortachón resbala por sus piernas, ojalá pudiera ver su trasero usado. 

Sin aviso el de la sonrisa bonita lo penetra. Tiene el pene más delgado, pero más largo. Se lo coge con furia, resbala sin problema por el lubricante y el semen. 

De la nada se detiene, con su pene hace círculos en la entrada de Shiro. Sin avisar le mete un dedo y la verga a la vez. Shiro no tiene fuerzas para quejarse, se siente perdido por el placer. —Estás bien abierto —Le gruñe, estoy seguro de que puedes tomarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo. —Es demasiado, Shiro termina otra vez por solo pensarlo. 

—Sí —dice con la voz entrecortada. 

—Putita rica —escucha al fortachón decir.

El tipo que lo está follando saca la verga y le mete tres dedos, —te voy a dejar listo para nosotros —le dice y Shiro asiente con un gruñido. Se siente listo, está listo. 

El fortachón se sienta sobre unos bloques que estaban cerca, lo espera¡con la erección bien dura y bien lubricada. El de la sonrisa bonita le ayuda sacarse el pantalón que tenía atorado en los tobillos y lo guía hasta su novio, lo ayuda a que se siente sobre la verga.

Shiro pone sus manos en los hombros del fortachón y se balancea de arriba a abajo, quiere acostumbrarse a esa verga gruesa, quiere que se le quede grabada para siempre. 

—Ey, comparte —grita el de la sonrisa bonita desde atrás. Shiro se levanta, deja que el miembro del fortachón se salga casi por completo. El otro tipo le mete con cuidado la punta de su pene, tiene las dos dentro. Grita desesperado, poco a poco baja sobre ellas. Nunca en su vida estuvo tan lleno. Su erección se llena, siente sus testículos tensarse. 

Los dos sujetos inician un vaivén suave, se lo follan precisamente. Shiro no puede más, se viene por tercera vez con dos vergas bien metidas. Grita su orgasmo, siente su cuerpo lleno de sudor y jura que alcanza una paz infinita. 

Escucha una puerta cerrarse y no le importa si alguien lo vio así. Los sujetos lo llenan de semen y admiran como se le escurre de su abusado agujero. Le ayudan a limpiarse y a vestirse, se despiden sin decirle sus nombres. Y Shiro no puede esperar a que sea la siguiente fiesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Podrán darse cuenta de que aproveché la Bottom Shiro Week para escribir mis kinks más guarros, pero si yo no los escribo, ¿quién lo hará?
> 
> (Plot twits: los tipos que se follaron a Shiro eran Lance y Hunk)


End file.
